twentythirteenfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Atticus Gale
Welcome Hi, welcome to Twenty Twelve Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Atticus Gale page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Brad Henderson (Talk) 04:50, July 29, 2011 Not yet, I was a bit busy today and opted to take a break from the PC. I'll set up everything tomorrow (Tuesday) afternoon or so, possibly earlier. ^^ Brad Henderson 05:11, August 9, 2011 (UTC) Ironically I was going to suggest you create a play wiki for trial and error. It was mostly what I used prior to launching this one. With regards to the font color, I am partial to white myself but I can make the headers black. I also should have a template for creating a page to make things easier, in addition to a navigation template. Those are my little pet project for tomorrow probably. Brad Henderson 02:39, August 23, 2011 (UTC) When you have the chance, could use create a few button icons for the main page? These are intended to replace the current staff pics I have their as a placeholder. I will leave the design up to you but would like ones for Characters, Canons and FAQ. Much appreciated. ^^ Brad Henderson 09:38, August 24, 2011 (UTC) Sounds good, the headers were mostly just to set things up. If ou have something better, I'm all for it. Also would you add another button to the list called Directory? Appreciate it, mate. Brad Henderson 17:18, August 24, 2011 (UTC) I will have to look into rollovers. Wikipedia had a code available however it does not seem to function with the MediaWiki. If I cannot determine it myself, then I will contact the Wikia staff, although we do not need rollovers. In any case, the image button looks awesome. What I had envisioned was something akin to that but with the previously mentioned text, like Characters and etc. We could just have text for the icons or add have one of the character faces attached to it. So Bronx's pic with "Characters", Cassandra's with "Directory" and etc, or go for what represents where it is being linked to; one of the race pic for Races. I will leave this up to you. ^^ Brad Henderson 04:03, August 25, 2011 (UTC) I will have to look into rollovers. Wikipedia had a code available however it does not seem to function with the MediaWiki. If I cannot determine it myself, then I will contact the Wikia staff, although we do not need rollovers. In any case, the image button looks awesome. What I had envisioned was something akin to that but with the previously mentioned text, like Characters and etc. We could just have text for the icons or add have one of the character faces attached to it. So Bronx's pic with "Characters", Cassandra's with "Directory" and etc, or go for what represents where it is being linked to; one of the race pic for Races. I will leave this up to you. ^^ Brad Henderson 04:05, August 25, 2011 (UTC) Excellent job with the buttons, mate. That was precisely what I was hoping for to give the main page a little extra pop. I have reorganized things somewhat, although I may make additional adjustments depending on how things look and what else is required. For the moment I have removed factions with no actual establishment with the intent to list them under a Faction synopsis page. On an unrelated note, stick to making regular pages in lieu of putting information on a category one. They do not appear in the search page cycle, thus I would like to keep category pages strictly to organizing stuff. Also I have a new navigation template I cannot recall if I showed you; Navigation. I am debating doing one for each faction, so a character profile page will link to other members in their faction. For the font change to Factionless/Gnosis, much appreciated. I had meant to get to changing that but it slipped my mind. Brad Did the "Create Meta-animals" not appear under the information list for you, or had you meant it did not need to be listed? If you have an idea though, lemme hear it. ^^ I plan to list them in a similar fashion to how I have the Wanted list; a brief synopsis of the location with a picture beside it. This way we do not have so much on the front page. I had meant to get to that earlier but admittedly took a partial wiki break. Over the weekend I will sort that out and do some mass edits to have mostly everything finalized I hope. Brad Those are a template I created that eliminates the coding step for members and basically functions akin how someone would edit information into the infobox. Once you type in the proper code, turn off source mode and everything is setup. I have a the instructions to explain the process on the Creating your Profile Page, page. My apologies for not showing you earlier. I assumed you saw it when I made the page. With regards to the main page. Did you make the changes already? Brad Were you using the new profile templates by chance? Nerissa had an issue with them earlier, although the problem seemed to be solved. What exactly went wrong? For her, it simply deleted the entry. I double checked the code it everything appears to be in order. I will keep playing around with it but lemme know if there is any other problems.